herofandomcom-20200223-history
Argus
Argus is the Bigger Good of Mortal Kombat franchise, appearing as a supporting protagonist in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. He is the husband of Delia and the father of Taven and Daegon. Overview Early life Argus is one of the Edenian Gods, and the great divine Protector of his realm attributed to defend it from threats of foreign forces. As well, he is the spouse of the mighty Edenian sorceress, Delia. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' Argus is the strongest Gods of Edenia. Since he predicted the apocalypse wrought by the outnumbered fighters appeared from the Mortal Kombat tournament as seen by his wife, Delia, the Elder Gods granted Argus to come up with a key to warn this from happening. Argus planned to annihilate the kombatants to prevent Armageddon, but Delia complained to this, reporting out that "some were heroes, unmerited of death". He came up with an answer to prevent Armageddon: a competition between a pair of their sons; Taven and Daegon who, both shall run each other onto the top of the pyramid and defeat the fiery creature of Delia, Blaze, with the secret weapons and uniforms of armor that both Argus and Delia had given them to find. After Blaze is defeated, depending on which one of the brothers bested him, not only will they gain entire godhood and replace Argus as Protector of Edenia, but the surplus energies from Blaze are gonna be absorbed by their armor and either eradicate or cancel the special powers of the other kombatants, keeping away their fighting from ripping the realms apart. Argus created more obelisks for his sons to train in on their journeys, where Argus and Delia had departed their images in. Argus and Delia were probably assassinated by Daegon shortly after their son's premature revival. However, Daegon's ending turns out both of them are likely alive. In certain endings, like Rain's and Bo' Rai Cho's, it is also implicit they lives yet. In Rain's ending, it is proved that Argus is also Rain's father, but Rain was born from another mother, making him the half-brother of Taven and Daegon and the birth father of Argus. In an enormous ironic twist of demise, the ending that would've achieved the decease of all the other kombatants, and therefore the provided cessation of Armageddon, was that of none of his three sons, nor any important character from the Mortal Kombat series past, but the viewed joke character, Mokap. In Rain's ending in Mortal Kombat (2011), after the defeat of Shao Kahn at the hands of Rain, the thunder god, Raiden takes Rain to Edenia to teach about Rain's sources. He shows Rain a statue of Argus, who was Rain's biological father. Rain realized his lost generation, that he was Argus' direct descendant. But with his divinity accepted, his path was safe: Rain will gather and head a legion of followers, especially those of Shao Kahn's militia, to annex not simply Outworld, but also all other realms, such as Earthrealm as his first target. Though this ending is non-canon, Rain shall discover his godly heritage by the time Mortal Kombat X's story takes place. In Kenshi Takahashi's ending in Mortal Kombat X, it is fully clear that Argus has been killed by Daegon as he was in the original timeline. Trivia *When the narrator say: "The half-brother of Taven and Daegon, Rain, absorbed the power of Blaze and became a full god. I had not anticipated that the victor would be the son whose true identity I have hidden for so long. I bestowed the title of Protector of Edenia on Rain, but my pride in my son was misplaced. He uses his power to enslave Edenia" in Rain's ending, and "Wounded, Daegon followed Taven to the pyramid. As Taven battled Blaze, Daegon stabbed the fire elemental from behind with the sword I had left him. Thus through treachery did Daegon complete the quest. But before he could savor his victory, the pyramid shook and a recess opened, revealing the parents he had murdered: Delia and myself" in this of Daegon, it reveals that narrator is himself Argus. Navigation Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Non-Action Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Immortals Category:Narrators Category:The Messiah Category:Protectors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Legacy Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Failure-Intolerant